Gadget's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: The Rescue Rangers were just relaxing one day, when Gadget's butt starts ripping big farts, so now the other Rangers have to deal with Gadget cutting the cheese all the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Gadget's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

Chip and Dale were both relaxing in the Rescue Rangers' treehouse, with Gadget Hackwrench working on the Ranger Plane.

"So Gadget, how's the plane coming along?" Chip asked in his squeaky, high-pitched chipmunk voice.

"It's almost done, Chip!" Gadget responded, using a wrench to tighten one of the wings' loose bolts.

"That's good. Because you never know when someone will need our help again. Especially if we have to deal with Fat Cat or Professor Nimnul again."

"Well, without them around to do evil stuff, it sure is boring around here!" Dale stated in his high-pitched, yet chubby sounding voice. "I wonder what's on." Dale turns on the TV, changing the channel to a random cartoon show, laughing as he watched the blue colored ninja frog fighting an orange flying dragon that breathed fire on the TV. "Boy that's hilarious!"

Chip knocked Dale on the head. "You imbecile! You could at least make yourself useful and watch the news so that we know when something bad will happen next!"

Then, Montery Jack walked in along with his best friend Zipper, who flew in next to him.

"G'day mates!" Montery greeted the Rangers in his Australian accent, only to notice Chip and Dale fighting over the TV remote. "'Ey mates! What's this all about?" he then went in to stop their fighting as Zipper stood by.

"Now then, what are you two fighting about this time?" Montery asked.

"I'm sorry about that, Montery. Dale was just being stupid again." Chip stated.

"Hey, it's what I do best, isn't it?" Dale added, shrugging.

"Well whatever it is, you two shouldn't fight 'ere and now over something like this. If something is wrong, we'll know, won't we mates?"

Zipper buzzed in agreement.

"Of course, Monty!" Dale agreed.

"Yeah, true. It's not like there's anything around that we're not prepared for." Chip shrugged.

Gadget walked in. "Ok boys, the plane's ready to go." Gadget's stomach growled loudly. "I sure could go for a snack right about now."

"No problem, Gadget, love. I'll go prepare some of my Walnut Wallaroo Cookies." with that, Monty walked into the kitchen, with Zipper following him.

Dale rubbed his head. "Gee, you think Monty has a crush on Gadget? He keeps calling her love!"

Chip knocked Dale on the head again. "Of course not, you dummy! That's just a figure of speech!"

"He's right." Gadget stated. "Now to work on my next invention!" Gadget turned around, gawking and gaping as she accidentally ripped a loud fart in front of Chip and Dale, both of whom gawked as well, their jaws dropping to the floor as they saw Gadget farting, her tail being lifted by her loud blast of gas.

"Gee whilikers! What was that?" Dale gasped.

Gadget released another brassy poot that blew the chipmunks' fur back, blushing in flabbergast.

"**Eeeeww!** Gadget, did you just cut the cheese!?" Chip gasped, trying to fan the awful smell away.

_"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheese?"_ Monty stuttered, going into another one of his "cheese attacks" as his eyes spiralized and his mustache twisted itself, storming into the living room, only to be blasted by another one of Gadget's loud, blasts of flatulence, causing his eyes and mustache to revert as he was blown back.

"Golly! Did I just do that?" Gadget gasped, placing her hands on her butt, another powerful fart blasting her into the air for a few seconds as her fart blasted her tail.

_"Peeyew!"_ Chip groaned, trying to fan Gadget's farts away. "Watch where you point that thing, Gadget!"

Gadget tried holding in her gas, only for another loud fart to rip from her sexy butt, which blew Chip's hat off his head. "Golly! I can't control these farts of mine!" Gadget farted again in the chipmunks' faces, her fart being longer as it blew Dale's red Hawaiian shirt off.

"Gosh that stinks!" Dale stated, plugging his nose, looking down at his chest. "And oh gosh I'm naked!"

"Crickey! I think you might 'ave had a bit too much, Gadget love!" Monty gasped, trying not to inhale Gadget's farts as Zipper fainted from the rotten flatulence.

"I'm trying, but I can't help it!" Gadget admitted, grabbing her butt as she farted another loud blast of flatulence that lasted for 30 seconds, her ongoing bouts of flatulence stinking up the entire treehouse.

"I think you need to go see a doctor about that. _Peeyew!_" Chip repeated, plugging his nose in an effort to keep Gadget's farts out of his senses as much as he couldn't.

Gadget's next fart was so loud and powerful that it lifted her off the ground and caused her to fly around the treehouse, her gas blasts getting longer as Gadget gawked in dismay from her flatulent gas blasts. "Golly! Maybe you're right!"

Gadget then landed face flat on the ground, groaning as her butt farted out another brassy blast of rotten fumes that caused everyone else to pass out from the awful stench.


	2. Chapter 2

Gadget, Chip, and Dale were climbing a rope inside a random house that lead to the attic, with Monty at the bottom while Zipper watched.

"Hey, tell me again what we're doing?" Dale asked.

"Why, there's a whole bunch of useful things in this attic that I would just love to make some stuff out of!" Gadget stated.

"But Gagdet, we're Rescue Rangers, not treasure hunters." Chip mentioned.

"So what? For all we know there could be someone up there who needs our help!" Gadget stated.

"Hmm, good point." Chip stated, rubbing his chin, holding the rope with the other.

"Crickey, we're almost there, mates!" Monty added as Zipper buzzed uh huh in agreement.

"Just a little bit mo-" Gadget farted loudly all of a sudden, being interrupted by her butt's stinky outburst as her coveralls puffed up from the gas blast, her butt clad in her coveralls appearing bigger as Gadget's 5 second fart blew Chip's fedora off his head and in Dale's face.

"Peeyew, Gadget! Did you just cut the cheese again?" Chip groaned.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheese!" Monty gasped, going into another of his cheese attacks as he climbed faster, shaking the rope as Gadget ripped several more toots that sounded deep and bassy to them, but were high pitched and squeaky to anyone big.

"Golly! For some reason, I'm really gassy and I can't stop it!" Gadget gasped, letting out a longer, deeper pitched poot that smacked Chip in the face.

"Gosh, this is not a good situation to be in." Dale stated.

"Tell me about it!" Chip remarked, another raunchy fart from Gadget blowing in his face for 12 seconds, plugging his nose. "Oh geez that stinks!"

"Golly! I'm so sorry! But I can't control myself having this much flatulence!" Gadget stated in dismay as she continued to rip ass in Chip's face.

"Phew! Next time you're at the bottom of the rope, Gadget!" Chip remarked.

Dale liked up, noticing how big Gadget's butt appeared as she ripped huge farts. "Garsh, I didn't know you had a cute bottom, Gadget!"

"Oh quit it, Dale!" Gadget continued farting up a storm, blushing in pure embarassment.

"Crickey! How are we ever gonna get up there then, mates?" Monty asked, before Gadget's next fart was powerful enough to blast her upward, the mouse holding the rope as she pulled up the other Rescue Rangers up with the force of her farts propelling her upward.

"Well that could of been worse." Dale stated.

"Golly! Maybe my farts arn't all that bad!" Gadget realized, before bending over and pushing out her longest fart of the day, which went on past 20 seconds as it stunk up the attic.

"Good god, Gadget! How can a mouse so small create such big farts?" Chip remarked, plugging his nose as Gadget blushed, unable to stop her loud, smelly farting. "At this rate, we may end up having to rescue someone who may pass out from this awful stench!"

"Oh boy! Then we'll have a real rescue mission on our hands, and that rope climb won't be for nothing!" Dale stated, Chip knocking him on the head for his stupid statement.

As Gadget continued farting, many of the trinkets and treasures in the attic started to melt from the purely rotten fumes.

"Gadget! Stop letting out those stinkers! You're melting everything!" Chip stated.

Gadget looked around, seeing all the boxes and materials that were melting and wearing out quickly from Gadget's consistent farting. "Golly! My farting is worse than I thought!"

Zipper flew in, instantly taking in the smell of Gadget's farts and choking on it, being knocked unconscious by it a few seconds later.

"Bad luck, Zipper's done fainted from the smell again! Ya gotta get those butt blasts under control, Gadget love!" Monty gasped.

"I'm trying!" Gadget groaned, unable to hold back her gas.

"Forget it! There's nothing good up here anyway!" Dale stated, grabbing the rope as he, Chip and Monty slowly climbed down the rope, Monty carrying with him the unconscious Zipper.

"Wait for me guys!" Gadget came along, ripping another loud array of farts that began to stink the entire house.

"Oh come on!" Chip complained, his face near Gadget's butt again as Gadget continued ripping farts in his face.

"Golly! I'm so sorry, Chip!" Gadget apologized as she kept farting.

"Yeah, me too!" Chip remarked, being blasted in the face by Gadget's powerful farts every few seconds as the four of them climbed down.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rescue Rangers were exploring a ventilation shaft inside an office building, the boys getting tired as Dale collapsed on the floor.

"We've been searching this vent system for hours. We're never gonna find Fat Cat!" Chip stated.

"I tell you what mates, I can't take another step through these vents. You blokes go on without me." Monty stated, panting heavily as Zipper collapsed to the floor along with him.

"Oh come on, boys. We're so close now! I can feel it!" Gadget stated, walking up to a vent and peeking through it, seeing Fat Cat relaxing in his office, which he took over.

"Boy does it feel good to be on top of it all." Fat Cat stated.

"Can you tell me again why you took over this office building?" Wart asked, being alongside Mole, Mepps, and Snout.

"Because, this corporation has plenty of money for us to steal. And that's just me being the greedy, evil feline that I am." Fat Cat graciously responded.

"You guys! I found Fat Cat!" Gadget stated, before accidentally ripping a loud fart that echoed through the vent.

"Did you hear something, boss?" Mepps asked.

"Shut up and let me look at myself." Fat Cat remarked, staring handsomely at himself in a mirror, holding his whiskers.

"Oh not again, Gadget!" Chip remarked, his hands over his nose. "I can't believe you cut the cheese again!"

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheese?!" Monty gasped, going into another cheese attack as he approached Gadget's butt.

"Golly! I'm so sorry, but I've been holding that in for hours!" Gadget blushed, her sexy butt blasting another tuba pitched poot in Chip's face, blowing his fedora off his head, which landed on top of Dale.

"Oh come on, is that hat thing gonna be a running gag in this fanfic?" Chip remarked, fanning the air with his nose plugged. "Gosh that smells!"

"I'm so sorry, Chip! But that air's been bouncing around inside me all day!" another raunchy fart from Gadget's butt echoed through the entire ventilation system and blew Monty back, causing him to snap out of his cheese attack.

"Boy, what the heck is going on?" Dale asked, waking up, his face twitching as he was greeted by Gadget's stinky butt blast gas. "Oh gosh, Gadget! Did you fart again?"

"You're kinda overdoin' it there Gadget love." Monty stated.

Gadget grabbed her butt, her butt releasing a storm of raunchy, trombone toots that not only stunk the entire vent system, but also made it a whole lot warmer. "Golly! I can't believe I'm this gassy!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Chip groaned.

Suddenly, Gadget's next fart blasted her forward, breaking the vent as Gadget landed in front of Fat Cat and his henchmen.

"Hey! It's you again!" Fat Cat gasped. "Can't you ever just let me enjoy myself?"

Gadget ripped another brassy toot that lifted her off the desk and caused Fat Cat's mirror to crack as he and his henchmen gasped, another powerful fart from Gadget's butt stinking up the office as the windows broke from the force, with Fat Cat's henchmen running away from the stench as Fat Cat jumped out one of the broken windows, landing on his feet and running away.

"Well that was easy!" Gadget stated, before smelling her own gas, gawking as she plugged her nose. "Good Golly! I gotta stop eating so much cheese! Especially since Monty keeps trying to stuff my face into my butt!"

"I agree!" Chip agreed, plugging his nose.

"I can't help it, Gadget love. I just can't control myself when I'm in the mood for Ch-Ch-Cheese!" Monty went into another cheese attack towards the end of his statement.

Gadget pulled out a grappling hook, throwing at the vent shaft to get back up the vent, only to fart loudly as the force of her fart lifted her up to it. "Golly. I forgot my farts could be used for that." Gadget's stomach growled as she felt it rumble. "Oh gosh! You might want to get away from me before I-"

Gadget's next fart was so loud and long that it stunk up the entire ventilation system as well as the entire office building, causing all the humans inside to pass out from the smell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Dale, could you hand me that wrench?" Gadget asked, the Rescue Rangers being stranded on a deserted island as Gadget was working on the Ranger Plane.

"Sure thing, Gadget!" Dale handed her the wrench, as Chip and Monty were trying to start a fire to use as a signal.

"Do you even know how to start a fire, Montery?" Chip asked.

"Why not? I've been through much harder stuff when I was adventurin' with Geegaw! Startin' a fire's nothing more than cakewalk for me, mate!" Monty bragged.

"Well you better do it soon, I don't know how much longer I can take being stranded on this island!" Chip remarked. "How's the Ranger Plane coming, Gadget?"

Gadget farted a brassy poot that was strong enough to blast Dale and knock him to the floor. "It's coming along just fine. Good thing it doesn't need gas to fly."

"Phew! But if it did need gas, that wouldn't be a problem either!" Chip remarked, fanning Gadget's butt fumes as he pulled a clothespin out of his fedora, sticking it on his nose.

"Boy, that some butt ya got there, Gadget!" Dale patted Gadget's butt, which let out another raunchy fart that puffed up the back of her coveralls as Dale felt Gadget's butt vibrate from the force.

"Oh knock it off, Dale!" Gadget remarked as she farted again, her eight second bout of flatulence causing some of the island's wildlife to wither as Gadget fanned away the stench, catching some of her own rotten wind. "Golly! I gotta go easy on the cheese!"

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheese?!" Monty gasped, going into yet another cheese attack as he dashed towards Gadget.

"Oh not this again!" Chip facepalmed himself. "This cheese attack thing combined with Gadget's stinky gas is getting old already!"

Zipper dashed in and grabbed Monty's tail as Monty tried dashing towards Gadget's butt, but failing as Zipper managed to hold him back.

"Thanks, Zipper. I sure am glad you're always here to take care of the little things." Gadget stated, before ripping another loud fart that was pungent enough to knock both Monty and Zipper out cold. "Oops, sorry Monty and Zipper!" Gadget gasped, a high pitched fart squeaking out of her, which turned deep pitched and wet over the next few seconds.

"Shouldn't you be working on the plane, Gadget?" Chip mentioned.

Gadget snapped her fingers. "Golly, you're right!" Gadget picked up the wrench and continued to work on the plane, ignoring her powerful, stinky farts that followed.

"So Chip, any luck with that fire?" Dale asked.

"No, and if you're going to help me, don't do anything stupid! It's bad enough Gadget is consistently expelling bad gas and Montery and Zipper are unconscious!" Chip remarked.

"Oh relax, Chip! Sure I've done some stupid things, but not this time!" Dale picked up some splinter sized firewood, only to trip on a splinter as he dropped all of it, landing on his big red nose as he tried pulling himself up, only to trip again as he rolled around on a toothpick, crashing into Dale as the both screamed, the two chipmunks landing in the water nearby as a small tide came in, washing them back ashore as Dale smiled sheepishly as Chip, who glared at him and knocked him on the head.

"Got any more stupid tricks up your sleeve, dumbo?" Chip remarked.

"Woah what happened, mates?" Monty groaned, he and Zipper waking up from their comas.

Gadget fart a loud, trumpet pitched toot that spooked Monty and he jumped out of his dazed state, the same being with Zipper as he flew upward.

"Golly! Sorry about that, Monty! You too Zipper." Gadget stated, ripping a trombone toot from her coveralls clad butt.

"It's alright, Gadget love. We've all let at least one loose in our lives, haven't we?" Monty shrugged.

"It's best not to talk about that." Zipper managed to make out with his buzzy speech.

"Can I have some quiet please? I'm trying to light this fire!" Chip stated, rubbing a toothpick to a set of properly laid out splinters in an attempt to get a spark. "Gadget, can you make your farts silent so I can focus?"

"I'll try." Gadget took a deep breath, her hands on her stomach as she focused on her farts, concentrating to make them as silent as possible, her fart getting quieter as they went from wet to airy in sound.

"Hey, what's this leaf for?" Dale asked, finding a palm tree leaf on the ground.

"Don't touch anything you _twit_!" Chip yelled.

Too late, Dale picked up the leaf, only for the wind to kick in and blow him towards Chip, who jumped out of the way as Dale's tail rasped the firewood, causing it to spark as it lit up.

"Look, Gadget! I got the fire running!" Dale claimed, releasing the leaf as the wind blew it off towards the ocean.

"That's nice, Dale." Gadget stated as she kept letting out silent farts that despite being silent, puffed up the back of her coveralls again, making her butt appear bigger as her tail moved from the gas.

"Yeah, thanks, Dale." Chip remarked as he fanned the flames.

"Don't you think that signal's a wee bit too small, mate? The naked eye will never see it comin'!" Monty stated.

"Oh trust me, if it worked in the movies it will work now." Chip stated.

"You guys! I got the Ranger Plane fixed! Now we can get out of here!" Gadget walked up to Chip and Dale, her butt facing the fire.

"Gadget! **_NO!_**" Chip yelled.

Alas, Gadget ripped her biggest fart yet, and as if her fart's sheer power and loudness wasn't enough, it also intensified the flames and caused them to grow immense in size, the flames touching the island's wildlife as many of the trees and bushes caught fire.

"We've got to beat the heat, mates!" Monty gasped as he jumped into the Ranger Plane along with Zipper.

"Golly! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to-" Gadget farted another big one as she, Chip and Dale made a run for the Ranger Plane.

"That's ok, Gadget! We all make stupid mistakes!" Dale told her in the midst of their running.

"Speak for yourself!" Chip remarked as the five of them were in the plane, with Gadget piloting it (obviously) as the Rescue Rangers managed to fly off the island, leaving it to burn as the fire spread throughout the island and a large trail of smoke rose from it.

"Boy, that was close." Dale stated.

"Right you are, mate." Monty agreed.

"You know, I don't even remember why we crashed into that island in the first place." Chip shrugged.

Gadget's stomach growled as she frowned. "Golly! I think this one might not be so pleasant compared to that last one!"

"Uh oh..." Zipper murmured.

Gadget lifted her butt up above the back of the seat, a long, trombone pitched fart coming out, stretching on as the Ranger Plane flew into the sunset above the vast ocean, shaking from Gadget's big blast of gas as the other Rangers screamed and coughed from the smell.


	5. Chapter 5

Gadget farted a loud, trumpet toned toot as she sighed of relief, with Chip and Dale being disgusted by Gadget's loud gas, the Rescue Rangers being inside a log cabin high in the snowy mountains.

"Ewww! Keep your stinky squeakers inside, Gadget!" Chip remarked, pinching his nose as he was trying to relax.

"As much as I would like to, my butt can't help itself!" Gadget stated as she ripped a loud trombone fart, followed by two louder, deeper pitched farts with the third one sounding like a tuba, her tail moving as she farted.

"Boy Gagdet, your farts are so big, not even a fat human could outfart you!" Dale complemented her.

Gadget blushed, pointing her butt at Dale and releasing a raunchy, yet airy fart that stunk worse than her previous farts. "Golly, thanks Dale."

Dale sighed as he felt Gadget's fart on him, her gas making him feel warm.

Chip facepalmed himself. "Well this stinks!"

"Relax, mates. I was feelin' a wee bit cold right before Gadget love here done blasted that personal cannon of hers. Now it's nice and warm in here." Monty mentioned.

Zipper relaxed, wearing a fly sized coat to keep him warm.

"Montery is right. Loosen up, Chip!" Dale suggested.

"Speaking of loose..." Gadget pushed out another loud poot that shook the entire cabin, causing some of the snow on the roof outside to fall off.

"Well, I was gonna suggest lighting the fireplace, but that would be a horrible idea at this point!" Chip mentioned as he fanned Gadget's farts away.

"Golly, it sure is smelling worse in here." Gadget stated as a huge fart erupted from her tiny mouse butt, which appeared bigger as it puffed up the back of her coveralls.

"No joke!" Chip remarked.

As Gadget began farting up a new storm of loud, high pitched toots and deep pitched poots, Dale couldn't help but laugh at how funny her farts sounded, his laugh being fast paced. "Boy Gadget, your butt's noises sure are a gas!"

Chip knocked Dale on the head. "This is no time to enjoy the sounds from a mouse's tush, you dunce!"

All of a sudden, Gadget released one monumentally loud fart that was loud, smelly and powerful enough to shake the mountain and create an avalanche, the entire cabin being buried in snow as some of the snow poured in from the fireplace.

"Well this is one fine mess your rather loud tushy has gotten us into, Gadget love." Monty stated, being buried as he popped his head out of the snow that came in through the chimney, followed by Zipper, Gadget, Chip, and Dale.

"Golly! I'm so sorry Monty! Everyone!" Gadget apologized, pulling herself out of the snow as she farted again, her tail moving as her gas passed.

"Thank to your obnoxious butt, we're now trapped in here! We could die!" Chip remarked.

"Brrrrr! I don't want to die! I want to live!" Dale shivered.

"Hey, don't go snapping at me, Chip! I can't help that I have more gas inside me than a gas station!" Gadget remarked, letting out a trombone toot with each moment that passed.

"And that's sayin' a lot considerin' how someone as petite as you could hold in a monstrosity such as that!" Monty stated as Zipper buzzed in agreement.

"We gotta find a way out of here! Start digging!" Chip claimed as he began digging out the snow, which landed on top of Dale whose body shook as he shivered. "Don't just stand there, Dale! Help me dig out this snow!"

"It'll take forever to dig out this much snow!" Gadget stated, sighing as she sat down, ripping a brassy poot that melted the snow under her, the inventive mouse sinking into the snow as all but her head and legs sunk in. "That's it!" Gadget claimed. "My farts got us into this mess, maybe it can get us out!"

Gadget grunted, releasing another stinky gas blast that melted the snow under her, freeing herself as she pointed her butt at the snow, letting out a set of stronger, smellier farts that were hot enough to melt the snow.

"That's our Gadget. Always using her head to figure stuff out, even stuff that her butt puts us in!" Monty stated.

"Not to mention she's also using her butt." Chip mentioned as he pulled Dale out of the snow, who was shivering really hard as his entire body was blue from the sheer cold, fading back to normal.

After that, the Rescue Rangers began following the tunnel through the snow that Gadget formed with her constant farting as Gadget kept melting all the snow that was in the way, the Rangers eventually making it outside.

"Well, that was easier than expected. And it should be considering how powerful and stinky your butt is, Gadget!" Chip remarked.

Gadget farted again, her gas smacking Dale in the face as his fur was blown back from the gas. "True. Maybe I should use my inventive skills to create something that I can use with my powerful farting."

"Good idea, Gadget. That should come in quite handy sometime." Monty concurred.

"That sure is quite the butt you got there!" Dale smacked Gadget's butt, which unfortunately triggered it to unleash an enormous fart that caused all the snow on the mountain to melt, the melted snow running down the mountain as the Rescue Rangers were carried with it.

"Awesome! Snowy water slide!" Dale exclaimed as he yelled whee with his arms in the air.

_**"Dale, you fucking fool!"**_ Chip cursed as he knocked Dale on the head, all of the Rangers screaming as they were washed down the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have any of you guys seen Dale? He's been gone for more than 10 minutes!" Chip stated, the Rescue Rangers being back at the Ranger Treehouse as Dale was nowhere to be seen.

"Not sure. Why don'tcha go 'round the back and check?" Monty suggested as Zipper shrugged.

"Good idea, Monterey!" Chip raised his finger in agreement as he showed himself to the back room.

"You don't think Dale is off doing something stupid again, do you?" Gadget asked, wondering about Dale's whereabouts.

"Knowing him, I'd say so. But what's the worst he could be doing right now?" Monty shrugged.

Chip walked to the back, spotting Dale watching reruns of Gadget farting in her coveralls, laughing as he watched the back of Gadget's coveralls puff up, her butt appearing bigger and more sexy in them as Dale's laugh was fast paced and sounding like that of a chipmunk.

"Dale! What the hell are you watching?" Chip remarked, knocking him on the head.

"Oh hey Chip! Wonderful wind we're having!" Dale stated.

"This is no time for fart jokes! Are you actually taking a liking to Gadget's loud, gross farting?" Chip glared at him.

"No, I just find her farting to be very funny! There's a difference there." Dale mentioned.

Chip rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. Perhaps it was funny at first, but now it just stinks!"

The whole treehouse started shaking all of a sudden, a series of loud, deep pitched farts being heard.

"Oh boy! Now I get to enjoy the real thing!" Dale claimed in abrupt excitement as he stormed out of the room, with Chip storming after him.

"Golly! I just don't get how I can have so much bad smelling air within my tiny bowels!" Gadget gasped as she pointed her butt out the window, her butt farting a frenzy unlike any other.

"Geez! Arn't we ever going to go out and do some actual rescuing? Even with Gadget's huge butt bombs?" Chip asked.

"Perhaps, mate. All in due time." Monty stated.

"How much gas do you got inside of you, Gadget?" Dale asked.

"It's hard to say, but with this author, I would say I'll be letting out a Hindenburg's worth of gas!" Gadget stated as he farted again, her tail moving as her farts got bigger and bigger. "Golly! I never thought I could be this gassy!"

"Don't you guys think we should help her with her gas problem?" Chip suggested. "Sure she's the brains of our group, but it's about time we did some thinking, right?"

"Absolutely, mate!" Monty agreed as Zipper nodded his head.

"It's ok, guys. I've been working on something that should help." Gadget walked into her lab, letting out loud farts every few seconds, coming out with a plastic tube that was connected to her butt. "Hopefully this should stop my bad gas from stinking up the place and being loud."

Gadget farted again, her gas going through the tube and out the other end, which was somewhere outside as Gadget's farts erupted from the other end of the tube, making deep pitched tuba noises as the smell caused several wild bugs and critters to pass out from the awful smell.

"I suppose that does help." Chip stated.

"That's our Gadget." Monty claimed, giving a thumbs up as Zipper did the same.

"Good thinking, Gadget! Your big brain is nothing like your big farts!" Dale stated.

"This should prove useful until I can find a way to stop farting." Gadget stated, ripping several more farts into the tube. "Whenever that may be. It could take until the end of this fanfic for all I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Perfect! With the technology in this very room, I, the evil Professor Nimnul, will take over the whole world, once I combine my genius hacking skills with the technological equipment in here!" Professor Nimnul proclaimed, laughing evilly as the camera zoomed out.

* * *

"Hurry, Rangers! Professor Nimnul is going to use the technology in the computer room to take over the world!" Gadget stated. "And the worst part is, we don't know where the computer room is!"

"If only the Ranger Plane didn't break down while we followed him." Monty stated, swinging his fist.

"It didn't break down! We flew by a cheese stand and you couldn't help yourself!" Chip remarked.

"I said I was sorry, mates!" Monty apologized as Zipper just shook his head.

Gadget farted loudly, gasping at her butt's sudden outburst. "Oops! Sorry about that!" she fanned her butt as the other Rangers shrugged it off.

"We gotta find the computer room!" Dale exclaimed.

"And you gotta help us!" Chip stated, pointing to the screen.

Dale raised his hand. "If you need instructions on how to get to the computer room, check out the enclosed instruction book!"

"Rangers, look!" Chip pointed to the nearby Pizza Hut, with Vector the Crocodile walking in, holding the enclosed instruction book with him.

"Golly! We need to get that book if we want to save the world from Professor Nimnul!" Gadget stated, before a loud fart burst from her tiny butt.

"Phew! And you need to go easy with those big farts of yours!" Chip remarked as Gadget blushed in embarassment.

"Come on then, mates!" Monty stated as the Rangers followed Vector into the Pizza Hut, hiding behind the seats as several random characters walked by. Monty smelled the cheese pizza that was being served. "Ch-Ch-Cheese!" Monty went into another cheese attack as he tried running after the pizza, with Zipper grabbing his tail and pulling him back.

"Come on, we gotta make haste! No time to waste!" Dale rhymed.

As the Rangers ran under a table, Gadget's stomach growled. "Golly! This air in my bowels just doesn't know when to stop!"

"Gadget, don't you dare!" Chip exclaimed.

Gadget farted a big, raunchy poot that echoed through the Pizza Hut, causing all the other customers to gasp.

"Darn it, Amy! Stop ripping so many loud darts in here!" Silver the Hedgehog remarked as he quickly pulled out a clothespin and plugged his nose with it.

"But that wasn't me! I swear!" Amy Rose pleaded, hearing another loud poot being heard from where she was sitting. "I know I have a lot of bad gas, but this time I didn't do it!"

While everyone was distracted by Gadget's farts thinking they came from Amy, all of the Rangers made a dash for the area behind the counter, Gadget bending over and pushing out a deep pitched poot after stopping.

"Peeyew! Your farts sure are no joke!" Chip remarked as he fanned Gadget's farts away from him.

"True, but they did done serve as a well-done diversion for those old blokes out there." Monty stated as Zipper nodded and buzzed in concurrence.

"You have such a hot butt for an genius inventor!" Dale stated as Chip knocked him on the head for his exaggerated statement.

Gadget farted as she showed her butt to Dale, which was peach shaped and visible through her coveralls "Golly, thanks Dale. But we have a job to do! Get that instruction book!"

As the Rangers ran to the back room, Charmy the Bee floated by, the Rangers not seeing him due to him floating as he noticed the Rangers going into the room.

"It's good to be the boss." Vector stated as he relaxed in his pool of gold coins, the enclosed instruction book on a desk near him. Charmy opened the door, buzzing in.

"What is it, Charmy? I have some boss things to get back to!" Vector growled, annoyed by Charmy interrupting him.

"Vector! There's these cute little animals that I saw going into your office!" Charmy claimed.

Vector looked around. "There's nothing here but you interrupting my coin bath! Now get out!"

Charmy lowered his head and floated out of Vector's office. "Yes sir..."

Meanwhile, after Chip threw a small grappling hook to the top of the desk, the Rangers climbed it, the lot of them save for Zipper grabbing the book and making off with it while Vector wasn't looking, his eyes being closed.

As the Rangers dashed towards the door, Vector opened his eyes, shocked to see his instruction book moving, with the Rangers carrying. **_"Gah! Rodents!"_** Vector screamed as he fell out of his coin pool from shock, falling over as he pulled himself up, seeing the Rangers carrying his book out the door.

"Run for it, mates!" Monty yelled as Vector grabbed a broom, running after the Rescue Rangers, smacking his broom down as he followed them out the door, the other people giving Vector odd looks as he kept smacking the floor.

"Vector! What's wrong?" Charmy gasped.

"Those rodents are making off with my enclosed instruction book!" Vector pointed at them, then lifted his broom in the air, before Zipper buzzed around, with Vector waving his hand, trying to get rid of him.

"Buzz off, you stupid fly!" Vector waved his hand around Zipper, who avoided his hand.

"You guys! All this running is making me extra gassy!" Gadget warned as the Rangers ran for the exit.

"Not now! We gotta get this book out of here!" Chip stated.

Sadly, Gadget farted a big, deep pitched poot, the Pizza Hut shaking from the awful flatulence as Vector ran up to the front door, ignoring what he thought was Amy farting again and slamming it shut.

"Phew, Amy! You sure are gassy!" Charmy stated.

"But that wasn't me!" Amy then noticed the Rescue Rangers while they held Vector's instruction book.

"Now I've got you, ya pesky rodents!" Vector growled as the Rangers gasped, Vector slamming his broom down on them. Fortunately they dodged it and caused Vector to trip, the front door opening as they were able to get the book out, with Gadget accidentally farting out another poot as they managed to get it.

"Good job, Rangers! Now we can go find the computer room!" Chip stated. "And Gadget, stop farting so much!"

A high pitched poot emitted from Gadget's butt, her tail moving while she farted. "I wish I could."

Meanwhile at the Pizza Hut, Charmy giggled as Vector groaned. "Gosh, Vector! I can't believe you got outwitted by a bunch of cute little animals!"

Amy gawked, realizing something. "The mouse! That mouse was letting out those farts! I think..."

Silver rubbed his head. "A mouse?"

"A mouse!" Amy exclaimed.

Silver scoffed. "Get real, Rosey! A cute little mouse like that can't rip such huge farts! Only you can!"

Amy pouted. "But it's true! I didn't make those farts!"

"Sure, Amy. Blame the rodents!" Vector remarked. "I blame them for stealing my instruction book! How am I supposed to find the computer room now?"

"By following your heart!" Charmy stated as Vector slapped him silly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Espio the Charmeleon groaned, sitting in the corner as he crossed his arms, unamused.

"To be continued, folks!" Dale announced, popping up in front of the screen as Chip popped up behind him and knocked him on the head.

"Show off!" Chip remarked.

"Be careful, guys! My butt's about to blow, again!" Gadget gasped, popping up as she bent over, farting a loud, raunchy blast with her butt pointed at Chip and Dale, the two of them waving the air in disgust as Gadget's fart continued for the rest of the chapter, the screen fogged up by a thick cloud of green gas.


	8. Chapter 8

"With the highly advanced technology in this room, I, the evil Professor Nimnul, have hacked into the most secure of financial accounts and stolen money from online banks all over the world! And the best part is, this room is hidden so no one can find it!" Professor Nimnul proclaimed, laughing evilly afterwards as he then continued doing what he proclaimed. "And the best part is, once my evil cybernetic doomsday device is complete, I'll be able to steal all the money in the world!"

"We gotta stop him!" Chip stated, he and the other Rescue Rangers having finally made it to the computer room.

Gadget farted, gawking as her tail was lifted by her high pitched gas blast. "Golly! Excuse me!"

"Once again, you're excused." Chip remarked, rolling his eyes.

"So what do we do about Nimnul, mates? How do we stop him this time?" Monty asked.

"How about Gadget goes out there and uses her farting to destroy everything, thus ruining his plans!" Dale blatantly suggested.

Chip knocked Dale on the head. "You dummy! The readers would expect that! Especially now that you've said it out loud!"

Another loud fart erupted from Gadget's butt. "There should be a way for us to stop Nimnul without me overdoing it with my gas."

"Well he seems pretty distracted with those there computers. So I say that's our chance right there." Monty stated.

"Good eye, Montery. Rescue Rangers, away!" Chip declared as he and the other Rangers made a run for Nimnul's machine, with Gadget farting loudly again.

"Huh, what was what?" Nimnul looked around, having heard Gadget's loud fart. "Never mind. I must be hearing things." he went back to his hacking.

"Could you keep your butt quiet, Gadget? You're gonna get us caught!" Chip stated.

"I can't help it, you guys! I'm just too gassy for some reason!" Gadget stated in her defense, grabbing her butt cheeks, which only proved futile as her next big fart was amplified by her butt cheeks being squeezed together, her butt's outburst being louder than her previous.

"There's that sound again!" Nimnul claimed. "Could it be that I'm being hoodwinked?"

Gadget fanned the smelly fumes around her butt, ripping another raunchy poot. "Golly! At the rate I'm farting, I really will get ourselves caught!" Gadget turned around and pointed her butt at the typical doomsday device, not able to control her farts any longer as her butt erupted into a string of loud fart expulsions, the device beginning to melt as Nimnul finally noticed.

"Gah! Rodents again!" Nimnul hollered. "Why must my evil plans for world domination always be foiled by a bunch of pesky rodents?"

Nimnul tried catching the Rescue Rangers as they all scattered across the room,even Gadget, who all the while was farting her butt off.

"Come back here, you pesky rodents!" Nimnul yelled, trying to tackle Chip and Dale, only for him to miss as the two of them climbed on him, much to his annoyance.

"Ey professah! Over here!" Monty yelled, he and Zipper making faces at Nimnul, who gave in to it as he got up and dashed to them, only for one more big fart from Gadget to blow them out of his way, Nimnul crashing into his own doomsday device, causing it to explode, leaving him burnt and covered in soot.

"I hate those stupid, fucking pesky rodents!" Nimnul cursed, shaking his fists in rage.

"That sure showed 'im, eh fellas?" Monty stated. "No one messes with the Rescue Rangers! Especially not with Monterey Jack!"

Gadget fanned the butt fumes that were still ripping out of her butt. "That's great, but I can't seem to stop farting away!"

"Oh you just keep farting! It's quite a talent you got, Gadget!" Dale stated, before Chip bonked him on the head.

"Oh be quiet, you idiot!" Chip remarked.

Zipper shrugged heavily at a blank computer screen, before Gadget's farting began to get louder and stronger, the increasing force causing the computer screens in the room to shatter, the whole room eventually coming down on Nimnul and the Rescue Rangers, with them surviving as debris came down, the Rangers having survived the computer room being reduced to rubble due to their sizes, with Nimnul not being so lucky as Gadget blushed, having brought the relatively large room to its demise by simply farting as she released a few more poots.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look what I got!" Ike from Fire Emblem announced, holding a cage with a chicken inside, him and the other members of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade being inside their usual quarters in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

"A live chicken?" Shulk asked. "Let me guess, you're gonna kill it and fry it to make fresh fried chicken?"

"Yes! How'd you know?" Ike asked.

"Because that's your specialty!" Shulk mentioned.

"Yeah, true." Ike shrugged, putting down the cage.

Right before Donkey Kong came back, panting heavily as he spoke. "The Hot Topic Krew is at it again! They're stealing our memes!"

"What? They can't do that!" Shulk growled, he and the other MMM Brigade members running out to fight the HTK, leaving Ike's chicken alone in the room as the Rescue Rangers peered into the window, seeing Ike's chicken inside its cage.

"Golly! We've got to save that chicken before he's killed and deep fried!" Gadget stated.

"Why are we coming all the way here just to rescue a chicken?" Dale asked.

Chip knocked him on the head. "Because, dummy! We're the Rescue Rangers! And that's what we do!"

"Crikey! This is one big house for a bunch of blokes who are together for no good reason, eh mates?" Monty asked as Zipper meekly shrugged in response.

"I just hope that we don't have to deal with-" before Chip could finish, he was interrupted by Gadget's loud fart, which got brassier over a few moments and ended on a wet note, followed by a high pitched poot. "Never mind."

"Golly! My butt just won't stop, will it?" Gadget stated, fanning her butt as a raunchier fart lifted her tail.

Monty looked around to see that the coast was clear, before smelling something that was not Gadget's smelly farts.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CHEESE!" Monty exclaimed, going into another cheese attack as he stormed inside, going after what was apparently a wedge of cheese on the counter.

"Oh not again, Montery!" Chip slapped his forehead. "Now we have three problems to worry about!"

Suddenly, Little Mac came back into the room. "I forgot my cheese. Can't stop a thieving crew with cheese." he stated, gasping to see Monty munching down on it.

"Hey! Give me back my cheese, you stupid rodent!" Little Mac growled, punching where Monty was, which was in vain as Monty dodged it and finished eating the cheese wedge, with Little Mac pissed off as he chased Monty around, only to bump his head on the wall at some point and be knocked out, which was ironic for him.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers made it to the cage, with Gadget using a lock pick that she cleverly made out of a hook to open it.

"Thank you! I thought I was gonna be McDonalds!" Ike's chicken stated, being able to talk to the Rangers of course due to being an animal.

"You know, I'm glad this chapter doesn't focus too much on-" before Dale could finish, much to everyone's surprise, the MMM Brigade came back, having quickly stopped the Hot Topic Crew, only for Ike to gasp at the fact that his chicken has escaped.

"Gah! Rodents!" Ike growled. "Get them!"

All of the MMM Brigade members started chasing the Rescue Rangers around as Ike's chicken somehow slipped away in the midst, while Gadget continued ripping loud, brassy farts that quickly stunk up the room, the sexy-figured mouse letting out more gas than her tiny body could ever hold in as the other Brigade members were eventually knocked out by the putrid stench, the Rangers all fanning the air as Gadget blushed.

"Oh come on! You're so unladylike!" Chip fumed, repulsed by how smelly Gadget's farts were.

"Hey, it saved us, didn't it?" Gadget shrugged, her tail fluttering and the back of her coveralls rippling with every one of Gadget's following farts.

"I wonder what her butt looks like when she farts like that..." Dale rubbed his chin, having pervy thoughts about Gadget's farts.

"Don't get your hopes too high, mate. You might end up getting more than you wished for." Monty stated, fanning the air as Zipped simply passed out from the stench as Gadget continued to fart up a storm.

Later that Day, Bowser was conversing with Greninja about what happened with the MMM Brigade.

"It was bizarre, the whole room was stunk up for some odd reason." Bowser explained.

"You think Peach, Palutena, or any of the other girls were up to this?" Greninja asked.

Bowser rubbed his chin. "Not sure..."


End file.
